Janey
by Midori Yuki
Summary: Janey Tate moves to Forks, Washington to live with her Aunt for a while. One night, she ends up meeting a boy, Seth Clearwater, and her whole world turns upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey all! its me. So i've been writing this story and I decided to put it up on , finally, So i hope you like! **

"Do I have to Sam?" I asked my sister. We were sitting on my bed in my room.

"Yeah hun," she replied just as solemnly. "I know it sucks, but you won't be there for too long, until summer at the most." She tried to rationalize with me. That usually worked but I don't think I was in a good state of mind at the time. I just sighed and flopped back onto my back. I'd had a hard time looking at Sam lately. She looked just like her. She had the same blonde hair, the same blue eyes, even the same nose I always envied. I looked more like my dad. Brown hair and green eyes. "Why don't you get some sleep. We have to be up early for the plane tomorrow." I just nodded and she stood up. She walked to the door and paused. "I love you little sis." Then she walked out. I quietly crawled into bed and turned the lamp off before falling asleep.

"Janey!" he called from so far away. "Janey! Where are you?!" My eyes fluttered open and was met instantly witch green. Green trees, green leaves, green grass, green moonlight. I was lieing on the ground, my head against something hard. I felt the back of my head throbbing, and when I tried to move it stung so I just stayed there. I was in complete shock. He was still calling my name, and I tried to call back, but my throat was dry and my conscienceness was fading.

_No!_ I screamed at myself. _That guy! He's gonna find you! That guy with the red eyes!_ I heard a twig snap to my left and I let my head fall to the side to see what it was. I couldn't see all of a sudden. Darkness was closing in on all sides and I started to panic. "H-help!" I rasped out, before-

_**Beep!Beep!Beep!**_

My alarm clock scared me to waking, and I scanned my room, frightened, until I took in the cream-coloured walls. Ugh, stupid dream. There was a knock on my door and Sam walked in.

"Hey hun," she smiled. "David's here to wish you farewell." I shot up out of bed then as my boyfriend walked in, looking to be the epitome of perfectionwith his shaggy black hair and perfect tan. His eyes were a crystal blue, which I absolutely loved, and he had the most gorgeous smile. He smiled at me then, as my sister walked out to give us some privacy.

"Hey Jane," he said sadly. I walked over and gave him a hug. He liked to call me Jane, said it sounded more natural than Janey. I didn't have to heart to tell him I hated it. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on the top of my head. He wasn't really tall enough to do that, so it felt kind of uncomfortable, but I didn't really care at the moment. "I'm gonna miss you babe."

"I'm gonna miss you too," I told him. He meant the world to me. We stayed in my room for a couple of hours like that until my sister came in and said that it was time to go. He gave me a quick kiss, and left.

The ride to the airport was quiet. Sam and I weren't very good at talking to eachother at these kinds of times. We both got sort of swept up in our thoughts and just didn't notice that the other was there. It was a bit depressing actually, but thats just the way things were. That's how they've always been. When we got to the airport, Sam went and got me a muffin from one of the cafe's. I just sat at the gate, waiting for my flight.

"Hey," Sam poked me on the shoulder, and handed me my muffin and my carry-on purse that she had accidentally taken. She came and sat down beside me. "I know this is hard," she started. "I'm going to try and find a job real quick, so you can come back as soon as possible." I smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Sam."

"Flight 293 to Seattle, now boarding." I guess it was time. I sighed and picked up my single purse.

"I'll see you later sis," I said, giving her a hug and leaving her the rest of my muffin. I waved at the gate and ran to the plane.

I dug through my purse to find my ipod, but came across a stuffy that I'm pretty sure wasn't there when I left instead. It was a plain white polar bear with a note attached to it. I took the note from around its neck and read it. It said:

Dear Sis,

I know you're feeling really upset right now so I bought you this bear to keep you company while I'm not with you.

P.S. I'm sending you a present. It should be there on the morning of your first day of school

Love, Samantha

I smiled at that, and kept the bear on my lap as I took out my iPod and headphones. I slipped them easily over my ears and turned it on to whatever I was listening to last, before closing my eyes. This was going to be a long ride.

An hour and a half later, my final plane was landing in Port Angeles. I was going to be living with my Aunt Sarah. She lived in what had to be the most dreadfully miserable, and tiny town in existence. Forks, Washington. I could already see the tree's, which were leafless, and the constant rain. I was officially depressed, but I had to perk up to see Aunt Sarah. She must be just as distraught as me. I composed myself as the plane descended, and had, what I thought was a pleasant enough expression on my face as I left the plane.

The Port Angeles Airport wasn't very busy. There had hardly been anyone on my flight, and it felt more like I was saying goodbye to civilization than just going to my aunts. I spotted my Aunt easily enough. All I had to do was look for the tall blonde. there really weren't many people here. I walked over to her with the smile on my face and she pulled me into a hug. I didn't get to see Aunt Sarah very much, but she was by far my favourite relative.

"Oh I've missed you Janey," She said leading to get my bags. We both grabbed one of the oversized suitcases and she led me to her car. She slid both the suitcases into the trunk and we got in the car. "So how was your flight?" She asked, as we started driving.

"Tiring," I sighed. I was surprised at how tiring sitting on your ass for an hour was.

Aunt Sarah and I didn't talk much. I guess she was letting me rest a bit. The only time we ever really conversed was when she asked if I wanted anything to eat at the pit-stops. The drive to Forks was about the same length as my plane ride. Another hour of sitting in a car. I was relieved when we passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign. It was a bit unnerving to have everyone looking at me through the windows though.

"Why are they staring?" i asked, a bit self conciously.

"I had to go into the actual school to sign the papers to transfer you for the semester," Aunt Sarah explained. "Pretty much everyone knows you're coming today." I sighed. Of freaking course. Aunt Sarah patted my knee absently. "Don't worry. The kid's aren't that bad."

We pulled into the driveway of Aunt Sarah's house and I smiled. I loved this house. It was on the outskirts of town, out of the way. It was one of the bigger houses. It was big and blue, and beautiful. She had a little horse ranch out back and a wraparound porch. I got out of the car and went to the trunk to get my suitcases.

My room was beautiful. Aunt Sarah had made it up for me and painted and everything. The walls were a light violet and the trim was white. There was a fourposter bed in the middle. It was made of dark cherry wood, and had a white canopy over it. the sheets were white and the duvet was a deep, royal purple. There was a dresser and desk made of the same dark cherry wood and a big, ornate wardrobe that reminded me of the Chronicles of Narnia. I smiled at that childish thought and set my suitcases down on the ground. I was too tired to unpack. I would do it tomorrow. I took off my pants and bra and just climbed into bed.

**A/N soooo how'd you like it? send me a review! I already have the first four chapters written. I just need some motivation to upload them and keep writing! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey again! so I decided to add this chapter since its only short, and its the chapter where Janey and Seth actually meet! I had a lot of fun doing this chapter because there isn't a lot of moments in this story where Janey is pissed, or annoyed so... By the way, if you get the movie reference, I fricken love you!**

Something was wrong. My eyes were still closed, it was still the middle of the night, but something had fucking woken me up. That was annoying. It's not like I had jet lag or anything. I was still in the same damn timezone for Christs sake! So what was it?

I heard something coming from downstairs and my eyes flew open. My eyes darted to my clock and read the time. 5:45. Great. Now all I need is for the doorbell to ring.

The doorbell rang a second later and I jumped. I knew Aunt Sarah was a heavy sleeper, so I decided to answer the door, and inevitably, get the box that would end up killing me. Man I watch too many horror movies.

The bell rang again and I sat up, grumbling. "God, I'm coming." I practically flew down the stairs. I sprinted to the door and swung it open. I glared at the guy that was standing there. He was positioned as if he had been about to knock on the door, and was quite shocked that someone had actually answered. "Can I help you?" I controlled myself to a point, but I was still glaring daggars at him. I think I heard him mutter something along the lines of, 'If looks could kill'. After about twenty seconds he still hadn't said anything so I snapped at him. "Listen. I've spent all day travelling. I spent an hour and a half on a plane, and another hour at least driving from Port Angeles, to this place. I was having one of the best night sleeps I've had in a while. And YOU just woke me up!" He blinked at me. I just sighed. "What do you want?" I asked, more calm now.

"Is Ms. Tate here?" he asked nervously. I rolled my eyes.

"She's sort of asleep," I stated, like it was obvious.

"Who's asleep?" I heard my aunt ask from the stairs. She smiled at me. "No one would be able to sleep through you chewing someone out Janey." I huffed.

"Well its reasonable! Who starts knocking at doors at quarter to six in the morning! I thought it was gonna be like that movie!" I started getting worked up again, but calmed myself. "Some guy's here for you Aunt Sarah," I told her.

"Aunt?" The guy sounded surprised.

"Oh why good morning Sam," Aunt Sarah greeted, smiling. "Yes, this is my youngest niece." I always knew she was a fucking morning person.

"Morning Sarah," the guy said solemnly. "Sorry about waking you up, but Seth broke his ankle, and you were closer than the hospital so..." Aunt Sarah was a private doctor. She was the doctor that delivered me when I was born.

"Oh dear," she sighed, looking around "Sam" to the truck where two guys, that were huge as hell I might add, were helping another guy out of it. The boy, he looked around my age, was holding his foot up and using the other two as a crutch. "Bring him in and get him to the room," my aunt moved out of the way and pointed in the way they were supposed to go. "Janey, could you help me?" she asked. I nodded.

"Sure," I replied. I held the door open wider as the three men walked in, helping the younger guy. This was the first time that I really noticed them. They all looked pretty much the same. Brown skin, black hair, and they were all built. The boy had his head bowed, probably making sure of where he was going, but when he was walking past me, he lifted his head and looked at me. I blinked. He was pretty gorgeous. He had chocolate eyes.

"Janey," Aunt Sarah called. I turned to look at her. "Why don't you go get some clothes on," she laughed. I looked down and saw I was wearing a t shirt that only went down to my thighs. I blushed.

"Whatever you say Aunty," I said cooly, trying to keep some dignity as I ran upstairs to get changed. i came back down moments later in a tank top and some pyjama pants, and walked into my aunts workroom. Seth was just sitting down, and the other three were hovering worriedly. I went and helped Aunt Sarah get the slip ready.

"It isn't broken, just a horribly bad sprain," she told him. "You're going to have to stay off of it for a couple of days, and keep this on it." She started wrapping his ankle up and I got a couple of crutches out of the closet.

"Only a couple of days?" I asked, confused. "When I sprained my ankle, I had to stay off of it for two and a half weeks, and it wasn't nearly as bad." When I was twelve I had gone on a skiing trip with my school and had a bad fall. I ended up having to stay home for a week and even then I had to use crutches.

"I heal quickly," Seth grinned, like he had some secret. Sam whacked him over the head and Seth just laughed. I raised an eyebrow before handing him the crutches.

"Well aren't you lucky," I replied, and just managed to catch a yawn. I ended up having to shut my eyes, and when I opened them, Seth looked concerned.

"You're tired," he stated.

"Well it is almost six in the morning," I yawned again and turned to Aunt Sarah. "I'm gonna go back to bed m'kay?"

"Remember, you have school in the morning, so you have to be up early," she reminded me.

"Oh joy," I mumbled. "Night!" I ran back up the stairs and went to bed.

**A/N sooo? how was it? message me if you got the reference. or, you know, if you didnt. I'm really not all that picky :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N heyy everyone! I decided to get another chapter out there. So this is Janey's first day at Forks High school. Hope y'all like it! And dont forget...REVIEW!**

I woke up late the next morning. I had forgotten to set my alarm clock yesterday, and it never went off. I just brushed through my hair quickly, threw on some jeans and a dark blue V-neck sweater, and put on a bit of makeup before running out the door. "No way," I breathed. That's when I saw it. My beautiful, maroon, 1967 Chevrolet Impala. I ran over to it and hugged the hood. It was a present for my sweet sixteen from my mom.

"You're going to be laaaaaate," Aunt Sarah sang from the porch. I stood up straight and looked over to her. She was in a housecoat sipping some coffee. "Here you go, you might need these," she said, tossing me the keys. "Don't forget to thank your sister." I smiled widely and got in before speeding off to school.

* * *

Forks High School was nothing special. If anything it was anti special. The exact opposite of special. When I got there, the parking lot was nearly full, and all eyes were on me. All of the cars looked old, pre-owned, and rusty. There was one truck that looked especially old. It was an old Chevy, like mine, but in waaay worse shape. The red paint was chipping in places, and just plain rust in others. And then there was the newest car. The silver Volvo. Other than that, nothing else really stood out. Other than mine of course.

I got a parking spot pretty quick and made sure to lock my doors. Didn't want anyone stealing my baby. I saw a couple of older guys checking it out and was on edge. And then of course one reached out a hand to touch it. I instantly slapped his hand away.

"If you touch my car, I'll kill you, m'kay?" I said with a smile. He sneered at me.

"Yeah right, you're tiny." I glared at him.

"Tyler, leave her alone," came the voice of a girl. I turned to look. She was older than me. Probably a senior. She had dark brown, almost black, hair, and pale skin.

"Oh Beellaaaa!" A smaller girl came up from behind her. "You can't just run off like that, Edward told me to watch you."

I sighed. "Whatever, just don't touch my car." I walked away after that. I was almost late as it is.

It took me a bit longer than I had hoped to get my schedule. I skimmed it over. I had Science, English, Math, and Art. I followed the map to the Science room and, as expected, everyone was already seated and the teacher had already begun the lesson. I sighed and knocked on the door. The teacher looked up disapprovingly, guessing I was just another late student, but changed his demeanor when he didn't recognize me.

"Sorry," I said nervously. I hated doing this.

"Ah, you must be Janey," he said cheerfully. I nodded and walked a little further into the room and handed him my slip. He took it and signed it quickly, then handed me a textbook. "You can sit next to Hannah," he said, pointing to an empty seat.

"Thanks." I walked over and sat down next too a sweet looking redhead, and my teacher, Mr. Banner, started his lesson again.

"Hi," my table partner whispered. "I'm Hannah." She smiled sweetly at me and I smiled back.

"I'm Janey," I replied. "I don't know if you've noticed but I'm kind of new here." Sarcasm was my favourite.

"Really?" She faked a shocked face. "I never would've noticed." We both sniggered. "So where are you from?" She asked.

"Long Beach, California," I answered smoothly.

"That's cool," she replied. "You don't get very many Californians. Mostly just hikers and campers from Seattle."

"Thats...cool,"I said. I didn't want to be rude, but it didnt really surprise me. She laughed.

"Don't worry, none of us really like this place," she said. I smiled and nodded. "So do you have anyone to sit with at lunch?"

"No," I sighed. I hated sitting on my own. I always felt like people were staring at me.

"Do you want to sit with me and my friend Jay? He's kind of a perv, but you'll probably like him."

"Yeah, that'd be cool."

Class went by relatively quickly and the bell rang.

"Kay, I'll meet you at the cafeteria then!" I nodded and she left. I gathered my things together quickly and looked to see what room I had English in.

* * *

The day was finally over! I walked outside and breathed in the air of freedom. People gave me strange looks, but I didn't care. I walked slowly to my car, and there was a crowd around it. I almost twitched. I ran the rest of the way, and of course, they were all guys. I sighed, and pushed through them all to get to the drivers side and started the car. When they still wouldn't move, I revved the engine and honked the horn. They jumped back and I backed out, and sped off.

I had to go grocery shopping. Aunt Sarah had given me some money last night, saying that she probably didn't have the kind of things that I liked. I drove to the grocery store, that was literally down the street from the school, and parked, grabbing the money from my bag and putting it in my jeans pocket.

Ten minutes later I was in the shopping mood. I was trying to decide between Fruitloops, or Cheerios. On the one hand, Cheerios were good for you, but Fruitloops were so yummy! It was a major dillema. That's when I heard a couple of boxes fall to my right, and I looked over just in time to catch the guy next to me that had tripped on his crutches.

"Are you okay?!" I asked alarmed. The guy looked up at me, and I recognized him instantly.

"Hey," he smiled. It was that guy who sprained his ankle. Seth I think. "I'm fine, just tripped."

"What are you doing on your feet anyways?" I asked, accusitorally. "You were supposed to stay off your foot for a couple of days. It hasn't even been twelve hours."

"You aren't going to tell on me are you?" he smirked. I shook my head smiling.

"You should at least be more careful," I said. "Next time you fall you might break it."

"I'll remember that...Sorry, what's your name again?"

"Janey," I smiled.

"That's a pretty unique name," he remarked.

"Yeah," I sighed dramatically. "There's a long standing joke in my family that my mom was high on pain meds when she named me."

"Really?" he chuckled.

"Yup," I grinned. "The sad thing is, it's probably true."

"Aww," he smiled at me again, this time teasingly. "If it makes you feel any better, I think it's a beautiful name." I smiled then. A huge, most likely goofy, smile, but I didn't care.

"Thanks Seth." I picked up my box of Fruitloops from the floor and dropped it in my cart. "Well I better get shopping, I still have a ton of homework to do." I smiled at him. "It was nice running into you though. Maybe we could do it again?"

He smiled dazzlingly at me. I couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah," he said. "That'd be great."

"Bye Seth," I said, waving, as I walked past him to the checkout line.

**Soooo how'd you guys like it? send me feedback via review please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey all! So I decided to be nice and Update again, so be happy! Umm...I think this ones a little on the short side....I'm not really sure because it didn't take me long to write it, but I didn't really take many breaks either...soo...yeah. And I REEEEALLY hope I get some **_**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_** I mean, I appreciate you guys favouriting and all, but I do love reviews, and they boost my self esteem, which, in turn, makes me write more! So R-E-V-I-E-W!**

* * *

I was walking through the forest. I don't remember how I got there or where I was going. All I knew was that I had to get to him. I wasn't even sure who _he _was!

It was dark and wet and green. And really, really quiet. No sounds of cars going by, or club music. No forest sounds either. No owls, getting ready to hunt. No wolves. Nothing. That's probably why I jumped when I got a text message and my phone vibrated and beeped.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Just outside of Forks," I texted back.

There was a sound just behind me and I whipped around. There was a man standing about ten feet behind me, with unnaturally pale skin and crimson red eyes. I blinked and he was gone. I turned back around and started running. I had to get away. When I looked back to see if he was behind me, I ran into what I assume was a brick wall. I fell and hit my head on a rock that was sticking out of the ground.

Then I heard him calling my name. His sweet voice was calling from so far away. I tried to call back but my head was fogging up and my eyes were starting to blurr.

A twig snapped to my left and my head fell to the side.

**Beep!Beep!Beep!**

I literally shrieked. "What is it?" Aunt Sarah came rushing in. "What's the matter?"

I sat up quickly and looked around before sighing. I heard someone else rush to my door. Probably a baffled patient. "Sorry," I sighed, and looked up. "Just a bad dr-...Seth?" I was confused. He wasn't using his crutches anymore. He looked concerned and rushed past my aunt and knelt next to my bed.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I just smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I reassured him. "Just a bad dream." I looked down at his ankle. He wasn't even wearing the slip. "Is your ankle better?" I asked. "You're not using the crutches."

"I told you I healed quickly," he smirked, showing that goofy side of his, then went back to concerned. "But you're okay?" he asked again, more to assure himself I guess. I nodded and smiled at him, then looked up to see my aunt smiling at us.

"What?" I asked a bit defensively. She smiled wider.

"David's never brought on that reaction," she said simply, and walked out. I was stunned! I always thought she liked David! She was always so nice when she came to visit.

"Who's David?" Seth asked, turning back to me.

"Just a guy," I said quickly. I sighed. I shouldn't lie to him. "He's my soon-to-be-ex boyfriend."

"Why soon-to-be?"

"We aren't going anywhere. I can't see us being together very long, and I just don't think he's worth everything."

"Everything?"

"He's sweet and all," I took a breath. "But he's a bit controlling, and annoying, and doesn't really care about what I want." I smiled shyly at him through my bangs. I didn't like talking about David much."He has a bit of a temper I guess you could say." I continued. "He gets irratated easily, and it's hard to deal with." Seth wiped a tear away that I hadn't noticed leaked out. I blinked and a couple more fell. I quickly wiped them off self conciously. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he sympathized. He stood up and sat next to me on my bed. "You should never have to be sorry for someone else." I smiled at him again and sighed.

"I don't want to go to school today," I confessed. He smirked suddenly, and I got a bit scared. "What?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to kidnap you today," he said simply. "Wait here." he ran out the door and down the stairs. I heard him talking to my aunt for a minute or two, and then he came back up, grinning from ear to ear. "We're gonna go to the beach," he informed me.

"But," I started. I really had no retort. If I could take a day off, I would. I grinned at him and got out of bed. "Wait outside while I change," I ordered. He brightened up and practically pranced out of the room and closed the door behind him. I quickly got changed. I didn't wear anything too restricting. Just a pair of sweat pants and one of my favourite lounge-around-the-house shirts. I threw a hoodie overtop and walked out.

I met Seth at the door and yelled a farewell to my Aunt as we walked out. He held open the door to his old Ford van and let me climb in before closing the door and jogging around the van to the drivers side. He quickly got in, and a minute later we were driving down the main street, and out of Forks, to the Quilleute Reservation, not that far away.

"Thanks Seth," I finally said.

"Anytime you need kidnapping, just call me," he smiled, keeping his eyes on the road. He had his arm slung over the seat, like a total redneck, but I thought it was pretty adorable.

"Not just for kidnapping me," I smiled. "But for listening." I left it at that. No reason to go into detail and just make this whole thing uncomfortable. His smile lessened slowly, until it was sort of a frown. "What's the matter?"

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and the back at the road. "I just," he paused. "I don't think you should stay with him for too much longer." I was a little shocked. I mean, I didn't think he would feel that strongly about it. "I mean," he quickly interuppted my thought process. "You didn't seem that happy when you were talking about him. I just don't like seeing you hurt." I looked back at him and he was looking at the road again. I smiled. "You deserve someone that knows what he has when he has it."

"Thanks," I said quietly. He smiled at me again. "So what's First Beach like?"

"You'll love it," he said simply.

* * *

It was one of those rare sunny days in Forks, and it was the perfect time to go to the beach. First Beach was less crowded than the beaches back in California. But that only added to it's beauty. It was almost absolutely bare of footprints, and there were a few pieces of driftwood here and there. The water was sparkling slightly and it was really quiet. All you could hear were the waves and the birds. It was so peaceful.

As soon as we got there Seth grabbed my hand. "Come on," he said. "I want to show you something." I followed him up the beach, to a rockier part. I gasped.

"Tide pools!" I exclaimed. I loved tide pools, ever since I was a kid.

"Yeah," Seth replied. He sat down in front of one and pulled me down next to him. I giggled when I landed, and lied down on my stomach to get a closer look. "I come here sometimes just to look at them and think. It's a great place to think."

"My mom used to take me and my sister to the tide pools back home all the time." I smiled, remembering the last time we went."We used to pack a picnic and make a whole day of it. Swimming, and playing in the sand, then going to see the tide pools."

"Why'd you stop?"

"Me and Sam grew up. We wanted to hang out with our friends, and go shopping." I sighed wistfully. "I really wish I hadn't grown up." I dipped a hand in the water and started swishing it around. It was stone cold, but it felt nice. I felt Seth lie down beside me and look into the pool too. He sighed as well.

"I know what you mean. My life would've been a lot simpler if I'd just never grown up. Like-"

"Peter Pan," we both said at the same time. I giggled.

"I guess great minds think alike after all," I said.

"I guess so," he smiled. Things were quiet for a while and then Seth spoke again. "Janey, why'd you come live with your aunt?"

"W-well," I stuttered. I hadn't been expecting that. I took a breath and continued. "For the past few months, my mom's been really sick," I told him slowly. There was a knot building in my throat. "A few weeks ago, she just...got sicker and..." The knot in my throat grew bigger and I couldn't speak anymore. I tried to swallow it, but it was no use. I felt the tears coming before they even pricked at my eyes, and I hung my head to try and hide them. "I couldn't stay with my sister because she didn't have a stable job yet, and until the will gets sorted out..." I felt Seth put his arm around my shoulders and he pulled me closer. I buried my face in his chest to hide myself away.

"Shh," Seth whispered. He sat us both up and pulled me into his lap. He stroked my hair, soothing me. "It's okay Janey." He was so warm. Like, abnormal warm. He felt like he was burning up.

I looked up at him. "Are you okay?" I asked. He looked at me strangely. "You're burning up." He just smiled.

"Don't worry about it," he told me. I raised an eyebrow at him and he chuckled. "Really." he pulled me back to him. "Don't worry." I looked at his shirt.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "For ruining your shirt." He looked me straight in the eye.

"I told you. You shouldn't have to be sorry."

I smiled up at him again. He was such an amazing guy. I stood up and stretched my legs. "Come on!" I said, holding my hand out to help him up. "I want to go sit on the sand!" He took my hand and stood up, but didn't let go of it. He started leading me towards the beach and I beamed. He was awesome.

* * *

**A/N Okay! So that's the end of that! I know this chapter had a few emotional bits but don't worry, it won't turn into one of those overly depressing/tragic stories.....I don't think...I never really know where these things are going lol. but THIS time I've actually mapped out how I want this story to go, so I'm fairly confident it will be a happy ending! Anyways, REVIEW! 'Cause you know what they say, reviews make the world go round!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hey everyone! I updated again, aren't you proud? Anyways I hope you enjoy! This is the last chapter I have pre-written, so it might take me a while to update chapter six, but don't worry, I have it started. **

Seth and I spent the whole day on the beach. It was such a rare sunny day that I didn't want to leave until the sun started dissappearing behind some grey clouds.  
Seth stood up and held out a hand to me. "C'mon, I better get you home before it starts raining," he said as I took his hand. He pulled me up and started leading me back to the parking lot.  
"I had a lot of fun today," I smiled at him. He smiled down at me and pulled me flush against his side, draping an arm around my shoulders. I blushed and bit my bottom lip, a habit I had inherited from my mother.

"Me too. We should do this again sometime." I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be great!"

School had just finished, so there were more people walking around on the beach. A few people gave us wary looks. I hated attention, so I looked down in embarrasment. Seth just squeezed me shoulders and looked at me quizzically. "What's the matter?" he asked.

I looked around and they were still watching us. "Everyone's looking at us," I mumbled. He just smiled.

"You get used to it." He raised a hand in greeting to someone. He looked almost the same, but older. He had the same hair, same eyes, same skin colour. But he wasn't the same as Seth. I couldn't tell you what it was, but he was different. "Hey Jake," Seth called as the guy came closer. Jake looked up and walked up to us. He didn't seem to see me. I guess I was kind of unnoticeable compared to Seth.

"Hey Seth, where were you today?" He asked. "I mean, I know it's your day off and everything, but you're still supposed to go to school."

"Sorry," I cut in. Jake looked down at me, shock evident on his face. "That was kind of my fault." After a few seconds, I started biting on my lip again.

"Who are you?" he asked, obviously confused.

"I-I'm Janey," I replied. "Janey Tate." His eyes lit up with something. Recognition?

"Oh," He smirked. "So _you're _Janey." What did he mean by that? And why did he have that mischievious look in his eye? It unnerved me and I felt myself unconciously moving closer to Seth. Jakes smirk grew and I think I heard Seth _growl_! Jake held a hand out to me. "I'm Jacob Black, Jake for short." I took his hand hesitantly and smiled.

The rain started pouring at that point. It was freezing! But refreshing nonetheless, and after a quick shriek, I let go of Jake's hand and ran a little ways away and did a little twirl, laughing. I heard Jake chuckling at me but I didn't care.

"Janey!" Seth called, running after me. I spun around and smiled up at him. He looked concerned. But I was just so carefree! "You're going to catch a cold!" As soon as the words came out of his mouth I started shivering. The smile never fell from my face though. He smiled softly at me and pulled me to his chest. "Silly girl," he mumbled. "C'mon, lets get you home." I nodded and he started leading me away. I turned back to wave to Jacob.

"It was nice meeting you Jake!" I called and he nodded, waving a bit.

It didn't take long for Seth to drive me home. I was a bit sad, because I wanted to hang out with Seth a bit more. He made me feel so much happier, so carefree.

My aunts car wasn't in the driveway and I hated being home alone. It was just creepy. The house tended to creak a lot, which freaked me out a bit. "Hey," Seth said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "You okay?" I smiled shyly up at him. "What's the matter?" he asked, that concerned look on his face again.

"It's really not that big of a deal..." I trailed off, looking down. I didn't really want to admit I was scared.

"Hey..." Seth lifted my face to look into his eyes. "What's the matter?" he asked again.

I started biting my lip again. "I...I don't like being in the house alone," I admitted, letting out a breath. "It gets really creepy after a while." Seth thought for a second then smiled.

"Why don't I stay until your aunt gets home?"

"What? No! I don't want you to go out of your way or anything!" He just covered my mouth with his very large hand, effectively shutting me up.

"It gives me a reason to spend more time with you. Why wouldn't I take it?" He smiled and got out of the car. It was still pouring down, so he ran around to my side and opened the door for me. We ran to the front door laughing. I pulled out my keys and opened the door. "Wow, nice place you got here." I rolled my eyes.

"You've already seen this place," I laughed. He followed me to the kitchen.  
"Yeah, but usually it's cause I have an injury." There was a plate of cookies on the table with a note stuck under the plate. I picked up the plate and took a cookie and offered one to Seth. He took the plate and I turned back to look at the note.

Hey Janey

I had to go to Seattle. A friend of mine is sick and I'm worried. I tried calling you but I guess your phone was off or something. Anyways. I'm going to be there for the night at least. I'll call the house at around six.

Love you!

I sighed. Just my luck. "Whats the matter?" I looked up at Seth and plastered a smile on my face.

"Nothing," I lied. I didn't want him to know I was going to be alone all night. He'd feel obligated to stay. Even if that was what I wanted, I'd feel bad. I couldn't ask him to stay. I crumpled up the note and threw it in the garbage behind me. "Aunt Sarah's just going to be late home. She said she'd call me when she was almost home. You should probably leave then, so that she doesn't think we were fooling around." I rolled my eyes for extra effect. He chuckled. "You know how overprotective adults can be." I took a bite of the cookie, walked to the livingroom, and we started watching tv.

By 5:30, we weren't really watching tv anymore. Seth and I were just talking, mostly about my life in California. He wanted to know everything. My school, my friends, my house, everything.  
"Well I didn't really have many friends," I admitted. "Not real ones anyways. They all just liked me because I was well off. Sometimes I think thats why david asked me out in the first place." The hand of Seth's that was by my leg started shaking. "Are you okay?" I asked looking up at him. He looked somewhat disturbed.  
"He really isn't good for you," was all he said. It was all he needed to say really. I sighed.

"I know." I looked down and took his gigantic hand in both of mine, and it stopped shaking almost instantly. "I'm going to end it with him. I just...have to work up the nerve." It was true. I really was a chicken shit when it came to confrontation. I began to trace the pale veins in his hand, from his wrist to his knuckles. He twitched minutely, but I felt it and smiled. I looked up at him mischieviously. "Are you ticklish?" I teasingly asked him.

"Wh-what? No..." He blushed a bit and I just had to giggle. He was adorable! All of a sudden he was right in front of me. "Oh, you think that's funny?" He had a devilish grin on his face and I gulped. This wasn't good. His breath was minty as it brushed across my face, and I shivered and bit on my lip again. Somehow I had ended up on my back with him practically on top of me. I looked up at him and blushed.

"Seth?" I whispered. We were just inches apart, and something took over me. I reached up and brushed his cheek. My heart was hammering and I could hear my pulse.

He sighed lightly and leaned into my hand, his eyes never leaving mine.  
The phone rang. The fucking _phone rang!_ Why did the world hate me so much? Seth jumped off of me and I quickly aswered the phone, breathing like I'd just run a marathon. "Hello?" I answered breathlessly.

"Hey Janey!" It was my aunt. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" I replied quickly. "So, how's your friend?" She sighed sadly. "Is everything...okay?" I asked hesitantly.

"She's okay, but I'm going to have to stay here for a week at least," aunt Sarah told me. Seth's ears perked up and he looked at me in concern. I chewed the inside of my cheek. "Is there somewhere you can stay for the week?" I hesitated. I didn't know anyone very well yet, except Seth of course. But I'm pretty sure he was getting sick of me already. All of a sudden the phone was gently pried out of my hands.  
"Hey Ms. Tate," Seth said into the reciever. I looked at him wide eyed. "Janey can stay at my house for the week."

"Oh!" I heard my aunt exclaim. "That's great! Send your mom my thanks."

"No problem," Seth replied, smiling at me. "Bye!" And he just hung up.

"You didn't have to do that you know," I told him. He looked confused so I explained. "I mean, I could have just stayed here..."

"....Do you _want_ to stay here?"

"No," I answered automatically. "But, I just....I just don't want to be any trouble."

"Janey..." I could practically _feel _the frustrated look he was giving me and I looked up to try and confirm my suspicions.

He was right there again. Right in front of me, but he looked more determined. My jaw went slack and my lips parted a bit in shock. ".....S-Seth?"

"Quiet," he whispered before leaning down. We were inches apart, when his cell phone went off. He jumped, and I scooted farther away on the couch. That was close. I didn't want this to happen. I mean, I'd only met the guy a few days ago! I didn't even know why I'd done half the things I'd done today.

I zoned back in when Seth flipped his phone shut. "I told my mom," he said to me. "She's cool with it."

**A/N So there you have it! Did you like it? If so, Review. Hell! Review if you DIDNT like it. Criticism is always helpful! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay, so I FINALLY updated! Aren't you excited? I'm sorry it's taken so long. I really have no excuse. My life just kind of got in the way. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter!**

I was downright nervous. I was going to meet his family. Well I guess that was inevitable, but I didn't think it would be this soon.

"Relax a bit would you?" Seth chuckled from beside me. "It's not that big of a deal." I huffed.

"Well of course it isn't to you!" I snapped. . "You've already met my family!" He cringed. I took a breath and sighed. "Sorry," I muttered. "But this is what you get for not giving me ample time to prepare!" He rubbed my knee and I calmed immediately. I sighed again and rested my head on his shoulder.

We were heading to Seth's house, back in LaPush. I packed enough clothes for the week, and a few extra just in case Aunt Sarah had to stay longer. Seth warned me about his older sister Leah. Apparently she didn't like people that were...well people in general. He told me not to be offended if she got pissed at me.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," he sighed.

"I better be," I joked.

I was practically shaking with nerves when we pulled up to his house. It was rather pretty. Not very big, but cute and cozy. I fell in love with it almost instantly. "Wow," I smiled. "It's so cute!" I think I saw him roll his eyes but I just absentmindedly wacked his arm while he grabbed my bag. "So anything else I should know before there's no turning back?" I asked, biting on my lip. He smiled down at me.

"You'll be fine. Mom will love you, and don't worry about Leah," Seth assured me. He placed a hand on my head and trailed it down to my shoulder. It only lasted a moment, but my skin was still burning when he got out of the car and went around to open my door for me.

"Thanks," I said as he helped me out. He placed his arm around my shoulders as we walked to the door.

"Seth? Is that you?" I heard from further in the house.

"Yeah Mom!" Seth called back as he helped me out of my coat.

"Can you come help me with supper?" she asked, poking her head out of what I assumed was the kitchen. "Oh, hello there dear!" I smiled and waved. She heard something bubbling over and went back into the kitchen while we followed her. "You wouldn't mind helping would you?" she asked.

"Not at all," I said, stirring some pasta that had started sticking to the bottom of the pot. "So what's all this food for Mrs. Clearwater?" I asked. There was enough food cooking to feed at least ten people!

"Dinner," she said matter-of-fact.

"Us Clearwater's eat a lot," Seth laughed. I smiled. That makes sense. Seth was huge after all. "So where's Leah?" he asked his mom.

"She's still out. She should be back soon." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, I heard the front door slam and winced. "And there she is!"

I looked up as she walked in, but she completely ignored me. She was really beautiful. She had chin-length black hair and the same brown eyes as Seth. I felt completely dwarfed by her. She was as tall as Seth, and just as fit.

"Janey, can you stir this for a second?" Mrs. Clearwater asked. I nodded and took the spoon from her while she went to get something from the fridge. I felt someones eyes on me, and at first I thought it was Seth, but when I looked up, Leah was looking at me. Studying me really. It reminded me of those nature video's of lions or wolves stalking their prey. I felt like a deer caught in headlights, and must have looked like one too, because she smirked and eased up a bit.

"Who's this?" she asked, never taking her eyes off of me. Come on Janey. You can do this.

I managed a small smile and looked her straight in the eye. "I'm Janey." Leah's eyes widened a bit, and then she smiled. She turned to Seth and her smile turned a little evil. I heard him groan.

"So, this is her, huh?" Why is it that everyone seemed to know who I was? Seth just sighed and nodded. Leah turned back to me. "So I finally get to meet the famous Janey." I think she was talking more to herself than to me. "Seth talks about you nonstop. You must be something special." I bit my lip. I hated to dissapoint her.

"I'm not really," I replied. "I'm actually pretty ordinary..."

"That's not what _I _hear," she replied. She didn't seem as mean as I had pictured her being. "Are you staying for dinner?" she asked, changing the subject.

"She's staying for the week," Seth replied, somewhat coming between me and her.

"Yeah, my Aunt was called away for the week, and she didn't want me staying alone," I explained. She nodded and started helping with dinner.

Supper was absolutely amazing. Me and Mrs. Clearwater, who insisted I called her Sue, didn't eat much compared to Seth and Leah. I just stared at them for about ten minutes before I started eating. They ate so much, so fast! I couldn't believe it. Sue and I talked with eachother, since they were stuffing their faces. She told me about the bonfire they were going to tonight. Apparently all the elders on the reservation came and told a whole load of stories. I was pretty excited.

"You'll get to meet Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, and you already know Sam and Jacob," Seth rambled, and I smiled as I helped him dry the dishes. "And Emily is going to be there too. She's great." I saw Leah frown out of the corner of my eye while she was putting away the dishes that I had dried.

"Speaking of Emily," Sue spoke up. "Stephanie Young moved back with little Claire."

"Is she going to be at the bonfire?" Leah asked, seeming to perk up a bit. Sue nodded and I smiled, thankful that Leah was a bit happier. She wasn't as bitter as Seth had made her out to be. I guess he was over-exagerating a bit.

"I don't think so," Sue replied. "They're still getting settled in. But they should be at the next one."

I handed the last plate to Leah, and asked if she could come help me pick out something to wear. Since I'd never been to a Quileute bonfire before, I didn't know how hot or cold it would be.

"It's usually pretty warm," she told me. "Just wear a long-sleeved shirt and jeans, and you should be fine." I nodded and picked out an outfit and went into the bathroom to change.

"Hey, Leah?" I said when I came out.

"Hm?"

"Does...does Seth really talk about me all the time?" I asked. I saw Leah smile, the same way my sister, Sam, smiled at me when I was being insecure. It made me sort of homesick.

"Yeah. Non-stop," she admitted. I couldn't hide my smile. It just made me ecstatic. "Come on, lets get going." She lead the way out of the house where Seth and Sue were waiting.

Seth smiled when I came out, and he walked over and put an arm around my shoulders. "You warm enough?" he asked, rubbing my arm. I nodded and smiled. "Good," he smiled back. "Let's get going."

**A/N So, how'd you guy's like it? I tried to make it a bit longer since I hadn't updated in so long. Hopefully I'll get into some sort of routine for updating. Anyways, next chapter will be the bonfire! I'm really excited to write it, so hopefully I'll update soon! Till next time! Oh, and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- Hey! Okay, so I tried to make this chapter longer and I think I got just over two pages. Most of the legend that I wrote out is actually the real Quileute legend. I found it online and copied, so i hope you all like it! So, yeah! Enjoy!**

**(I just noticed i hadn't dont a disclaimer in a while soooo...) Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight...sadly *sighs***

Seth kept his arm around me when we got to the bonfire. I guess to keep me from getting cold, since he always seemed to be insanely warm.

The first thing I noticed were all the really tall, built guys. I felt like a midget. I noticed Jake and waved at him. He smiled and walked over with a couple of other guys.

"Hi Jake," I smiled up at him. He smiled back warmly.

"Nice to see you again Janey," he replied.

"Janey," Seth said, catching my attention. "This is Embry Call and Quil Ateara."

"I'm Janey Tate," I said, offering them both my hand. Embry took it first and smiled. He was just as warm as Seth was. Maybe it was just the way they were made or something. Quil took my hand next, and he had the same heat from him. I just shook it off. I'd get used to it.

I felt my pocket vibrate and took out my phone. I guess I'd forgotten to turn it off before I left the house. I looked at the caller ID, it was David. I looked up at Seth and sighed. "I'll be back in a sec," I said. "I'm just gonna tell him I'm busy." I saw Seth's jaw clench and he nodded stifly. I smiled apologetically to him and walked off a little ways before flipping my phone open. "Hello?"

"Hey Jane!" He sounded so happy to talk to me. "I've been trying to call you all day. Where've you been?"

"Just hanging out with a friend," I replied.

"Wow, only been there a week and already the social butterfly," he joked. I chuckled. "What's her name?"

"Being a little nosy aren't you?" I laughed. "And _his _name is Seth."

Silence. There was complete and utter silence. He stopped laughing, even breathing for a second.

"Are you with him now?" he asked, after a minute.

"W...why would that matter?" I asked, confused.

"Just answer Jane," David commanded. I literally took the phone away from my ear and stared at it for a second.

I brought it back to my ear and retorted hotly, "Don't order me around. And as a matter of fact, I am with him right now."

"I don't like the idea of you with him." I couldn't believe it. "I'm not there to make sure he's staying in line."

"I can _not _believe this. You can't tell me who I can and can't hang out with David."

"Janey," he sighed, sounding like he was dealing with a child. I almost lost it then. "You're my girlfriend. You aren't supposed to be hanging out with other guys. That's just not how it goes."

"Fine," I replied tersely. "If that's your view of what a girlfriend should be, then I don't think I want to be your girlfriend anymore." He started to say something else, but I just told him, "Goodbye David," and hung up the phone. I couldn't believe he did that. Seth was right. He wasn't good for me.

Something cold and wet hit my hand, and it took me a while to figure out that a few tears had slipped down my cheeks. I wiped them quickly and walked back to where everyone was getting ready for the bonfire to start. I spotted Seth, Jake, Embry and Quil, sitting on one of the logs by the fire. I walked over and sat next to Seth, saying, "Hey, sorry it took so long." I smiled and he turned around, smiling as well. However, he frowned when he met my eyes. I was confused, but then he wiped one of the tears that I had missed, and I bit the inside of my cheek.

"Janey..." he breathed. "What's the matter?" He tilted his head, and I let out a breath.

"It's nothing really," I tried brushing it off. "I broke up with David is all."

He pushed the hair out of my face and brushed his hand against my cheek. "If it's nothing, why are you crying?" he asked.

"I just..." I trailed off and collected myself. "He was being so controlling and...I can't understand why I was ever with him in the first place."

"Do you want to go home?" he asked. "I can take you back if you want." I shook my head and smiled.

"I want to stay here," I replied. "I'm okay now, really. It was something I had to do, but I feel so much better now that it's done." I tried to give him a thousand watt smile, but I wasn't quite over it. He noticed, and hugged me to his chest. I was enveloped by his scent. It was so woodsy, like a breath of fresh air. He stroked my hair, and just calmed me. I couldn't help but feel...special. Like I was everything to him. It was crazy, obviously, but I felt so loved. "Thank you," I whispered.

Seth did something then that surprised me. He leaned down and kissed my hair. It was small, and insignificant to a bystander, but my heart just swelled. David had never done that. None of my boyfriends had. It made me feel like I was perfect. He let me go and we watched as someone lit the fire, and the storytelling began.

"In the Time of Beginnings," The elder began."Q'wati traversed the whole world. The first person he met was a white man. Q'wati taught this man how to dig metal and many new things. Shortly he came to know everything that white people know now. In addition, Q'wati said to the white man that when he chose to marry, he must claim only one wife and not pay for her." I smiled at the simpleness.  
"Q'wati next came to Beaver, who was sharpening a stone and singing. Q'wati asked him what he was doing. Beaver, who by this time had made the stone rather sharp and pointed, replied, 'I want to kill Q'wati when he comes.' With that Q'wati grabbed the stone and fastened it in Beaver's tail, saying, 'Henceforth you must always wear it there. From now on you shall live in the river; and when an Indian comes near you, you will splash your tail in the water and dive under to escape.' Later on he met Deer, who was sharpening shells, and as well singing, 'I am sharpening these for Q'wati.' Q'wati seized the shells, and, sticking them on Deer's head for ears, then said to him that now he was forever fated to run away from the Indians, and then suddenly stop in his flight, look around, and run on again. With that Q'wati went on his way, and reached Queets River. At that time there were no Indians there. Q'wati spit on his arm, and, rubbing the dirt into little balls, threw them into the river, and behold Indians appeared. He named these Indians Kwe'tsux. When he reached Hoh, he saw Indians walking on their hands and carrying nets between their legs. Q'wati straightened them up and directed them to fish." Everyone seemed to laugh a little at this and I joined them.  
"When Q'wati reached the Quileute land, he, again, saw no people. The only thing he saw was two wolves, so Q'wati transformed those two wolves into people and dubbed them the Quileute people and said, 'For this reason you Quileute shall be brave, for you came from wolves.'" I felt Seth's eyes on me, so I looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back and I looked back to the elder. His eyes never left me. "The Quileute were blessed by Q'wati, with the power of shapeshifting. They could transform into the wolves from whom they came."  
There were more stories, but only one other that stuck with me. There was a story, about the cold ones. It was about vampires, essentially. Apparently they were the Quileutes enemy, and Q'wati gave them the shapeshifting capability to be able to kill them. I didn't really believe it. I just kept picturing Dracula attacking this place. It didn't fit.

When the elder finished telling the legends, everyone clapped and got up to start talking to one another. I stood up and stretched my legs, just watching everyone else interact. My eyes drifted back to the driftwood fire in front of me, and I stared at the blue's and yellows and greens. It was so beautiful! I'd never seen anything like it.

"Hey Janey," Seth said, grabbing my attention. "I want you to meet Emily!" I turned to look at Seth and the woman he was with. The first thing I noticed was how much she looked like Leah. Her hair was longer, and she was a bit shorter, but you could deffinately see the resemblance. She had a scar running down the right side of her face, but it was easy to overlook. It just seemed like a part of her.

"It's nice to meet you Emily," I smiled, holding out my hand. She completely ignored it and pulled me in for a hug.

"Welcome to LaPush Janey," Emily replied, squeezing me a bit. "It's so great that you're here."

"Th-thanks?" I stammered. She laughed and let me go, kissing both my cheeks.

"Sorry," she smiled sheepishly. "People always say I get carried away..." I heard a few low chuckles from the guys and smiled. She reminded me of my mother, not looks wise, but the way she moved, and how she hugged me. It made me miss her.

Before I even really realised why I was sad, Seth had his arm around my waist, asking, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I lied. "I'm fine! Just tired."

"Why don't you take her home Seth?" Leah suggested, coming up behind us. "Me and mom can get a ride with Billy."

"I'm fine, really."

Leah smiled and shook her head. "Go home and go to bed alright? You've had a long day." I smiled tiredly back and nodded.

"Okay," I agreed. "I'll see you later Leah."

"So what's really the matter?" Seth asked when we got in the car.

"Nothing," I replied quickly.

"Janey," he sighed. "Please? I don't like seeing you sad."

"I really am just tired." I wasn't really lieing, I was kind of exhausted. I leaned back into the seat and closed my eyes.

"Alright..." he replied, still not believing me one bit.

**Soo? What did ya think? Are you guys glad I finally got rid of David? Tell me what you thought in a REVIEW!**


	8. Author's Update

**Hey everyone! **

**Sorry to get all your hopes up and everything, but the next chapter is going to take a bit longer to get out. As most of you know, school started, and I'm _swamped _with homework. I am still working on it (don't worry!), but I won't be able to get it out as quickly. **

**In the meantime, I put a poll up on my profile. I was thinking about doing this story from Seth's point of view. If you want/dont want me to do a Seth Story, head over to my profile and vote yes or no!**

**Anyways, I hope you all are having a good school year so far!**

**I will update ASAP I promise!**

**-Midori Yuki**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N Okay! So, i felt bad just randomly telling you all that I wouldn't be able to update for a bit, so I used my resource class which I was SUPPOSED to use for my homework, and finished the end of the chapter I'd started! It hasn't been proofread yet or anything, so there might be some minor mistakes, but I hope you all like it!**

I felt really warm, and I could feel myself moving, but my eyes were closed and I wasn't moving myself. Was someone carrying me?

I heard someone sigh, and felt a breath of air on my face. I cuddled closer to whoever was carrying me and breathed in. Woods. Trees. "Oh Janey," he breathed."What am I going to do with you?"

"Seth?" my voice cracked and I tried to open my eyes, but only managed to open them for a second or two before they shut again. I decided to just give up. "Why are you so warm?" I whispered, sighing a little.

"What do you mean?" he laughed.

"You're always really hot," I replied, still groggy. "It's weird."

"That's just how I'm made," he told me.

I heard the front door creak open and I rubbed my eyes to try and get them to open. We were in Seth's house. I guess I had fallen asleep in the car on the way home from the bonfire. My eyelids begged to close again, so I gave in.

"Well I guess I could get used to it," I sighed. Seth put me down on something. All I know is that there was a pillow under my head, and he placed a blanket on top of me. I snuggled into the pillow. It smelt just like him. "Hey Seth," I called as I heard him walking away. He came back towards me and knelt down. "How old are you?" I asked opening my eyes. I really didn't know that much about Seth. Which is kind of wierd, because I felt like I'd known him forever, but I only met him a week ago.

"Fifteen." My eyes widened. He was only fifteen?

"Really? You look at least seventeen!"

"I hit an early growth spurt."

"I'll say," I muttered. I hated being short. I mean, I was a year _older _than him and I was _way._

"What's the matter?" he chuckled.

"I'm so short!" I sighed and pouted. "It wasn't so bad when I thought you were older than me." I threw my arm over my eyes and sighed again.

"I like your height!"

"You _have _to say that. You're you," I replied, looking at him out of the corner of my eye.

"What are you talking about?" he laughed, leaning against the bed I was on.

"You're too flawless to say anything but nice things about a person." I sighed like it was a flaw. It wasn't really but it was fun to tease him.

"You're crazy," he smiled. I just rolled my eyes and propped my head up on my hand.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked seriously. He nodded. "What's your favourite colour?"

"W-what?" he stuttered, completely shocked. I guess he was expecting something deep or whatever. I giggled at the look on his face. "Green. Why?"

"'Cause, I don't know _anything _about you!" I pouted. I didn't like not knowing him

"Alright then," he replied. "Ask me whatever you want to know." He smiled at me, that lopsided smile that I'd gotten quite used to.

"Well-" I started, but a yawn cut me off, and I had to wipe my eyes that had watered a bit. Seth looked at me concerned, but smiled softly and tousled my hair. It made me feel like a little kid again.

"Get some sleep," he told me. "You're tired. You can grill me tomorrow okay?" I was about to argue with him, but I had to stifle another yawn and decided he was right. I needed sleep. So I lied back down and he pulled the comforter up around me, and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight crazy girl," he chuckled. I just stuck my tongue out at him and smiled.

"'Night," I sighed, closing my eyes.

My eyes fluttered open and I shivered. It was so cold. I couldn't see anything except dark shapes, and I felt something brushing against my legs. I looked down.

_...Seaweed? _What? What the hell? I looked up, straight up, and could just barely see some light. _Oh shit! _I was in the middle of the ocean! I tried to swim up to the surface but the seaweed tangled around my feet and I couldn't move! That's when I noticed the bubbles coming out of my mouth. _Crap! Oh crap! I can't breathe! _I couldn't help screaming, although that probably wasn't the smartest thing to do. I couldn't breathe, oh s_hit _I couldn't breathe!

I held my breath for as long as I could, still trying to get free of the seaweed. I was going to drown...I think after I realised that, I kind of just gave up. I was going to drown... I was going to die... _Come on Janey, _I thought to myself. _Don't be scared. It's just dieing...How scary can it be right? _I still couldn't help myself from crying.

...I took a breath.

"Janey!" Seth called, shaking my from my nightmare. I shrieked, my eyes snapping open looking around wildly. I calmed when I saw where I was, and noticed how much I was shaking.

"I-it's f-f-friggen c-cold..." I whispered, curling up into a ball to keep my body heat from escaping. Seth felt my forehead and face, and I unconciously shuffled toward him being attracted by his heat.

"Come here," he said softly, sliding me closer to him as he climbed on the bed with me. He pulled the blanket closer around me and held me to his chest. "What were you dreaming about?" he asked. "You were tossing and turning, and crying out in your sleep." He stroked my hair as my shakes calmed a bit.

"I was d-drowning," I stuttered, sniffling a bit. "I w-was stuck at the b-bottom."

"Shhh," Seth breathed, coaxing me to calm down. "It was just a dream." He ran his fingers through my hair and tucked my head under his chin. I sniffled some more and caught his scent. It almost instantly calmed me. Nothing could hurt me while he was here. That's what it felt like anyways. "It's okay, I'm here. I'll always be here."

_"Don't worry Baby, I'll always be here for you!" _I heard it in my head. My mom's words. She left me. I know she didn't mean to and I know she didn't want to...but she still left me. How could I trust someone else to stay with me, to always be there for me? It might not be today, or even tomorrow. He might not even think about leaving me yet, but I knew, that someday Seth would leave me. And I knew it would hurt, but I was too scared to be alone right now.

I leaned back, tilted my head up to his face and whispered, "...Promise?"

Seth brushed my cheek, sending a warm tingling through my bodyall the way down to my toes. He followed the curve of my jaw and held me by the back of my neck.

My eyes slid closed and I melted into the warmth of his hand. It was burning into my skin, but I didn't mind. I wanted it there. Always.

He wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me even closer, and I opened my eyes.

"I promise Janey,"he whispered back, taking a breath. His face was so close to mine, I could only really see his eyes.

_Don't let me down... _I pleaded with my eyes. _Please...Don't hurt me..._

Seth's eyes softened, and he leaned in closer to me, close enough that I could feel his breath on my face, and I shivered involuntarily. He ran his fingers from the back of my neck up into my hair, and leaned in, so close that our lips brushed. My eyes closed of their own volition. It was only for a second, but it completely warmed me.

He pulled back, and I kept my eyes closed. He kissed me...Seth actually kissed me! I couldn't believe it. I mean...I didn't think he liked me like that. I didn't believe it. I needed to hear him say it for it to be true.

"Why?" I asked. "Why did you...?" I couldn't do this. What if he didn't like me? I think that might just crush my heart...

"Because," he replied, pausing for a second. "Because you're the most amazing person I've ever met Janey, and I want to be with you forever."

**A/N soooo? how did everyone like it? I left a bit of a cliffy there, but they FINALLY KISSED! I was so excited to write their kiss, which is another reason I wanted to finish this chapter. Again, wanted to let you guys know that since school started I might not be able to update as quickly, but then again, my homework load might be surprisingly light. I'll let you guys know in a couple of weeks if I can update quick.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, so I finally got this chapter finished today. I wanted to get it up asap and I'm pretty sure there aren't any mistakes, but sorry in advance if there are. I was right, I won't be able to update as often, but I'll try my best!**

"Janey," he said, panicked. I had just been staring at him for a couple of seconds. "Janey, say something." I opened my mouth and closed it again. I didn't know what to say. The truth was, I didn't know what to do.

"I...I don't know...what to do," I replied.

"Do you want be with me?" he asked, slightly sullen.

"Yes," I said, automatically. "Wait, no... I don't know!" This wasn't fair! "I hardly know you! I _don't _know you!" I sat up and leaned against the headboard, looking at the opposite wall...Wait a second..._This isn't Leah's room..._ I looked around and noticed the blue walls and band posters. I kind of just assumed he'd put me in Leah's room, or maybe on the couch. He sat up beside me and I sighed. "I don't know what to do..." I added. "I like you, a lot. But it's...scary." I tried to explain what it was like for me.

"What's scary?" he asked, laying an arm around my shoulders.

"You can do so much better than me," I blurted. "And once you realise that..." I looked down at my hands, which were fiddling with the sheets. I wasn't good enough for him. I just wasn't. I was broken, and hurting, and he deserved so much more than that. After my mom had died, I overheard some guy talking to David about me, about how I was damaged goods...I guess they were right.

I felt Seth place his hand on the side of my cheek and pull my face to look at him. He brushed his thumb up and down my cheek and leaned in close, placing a kiss on my lips. It was less fleeting than before, and my eyes slid closed. He brushed some hair out of my face and kept his hand in my hair. All of a sudden, he was hovering over me, moving his lips against mine, and something just...passed through me. Like an electric shock or something, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my fingers in his hair.

When he finally pulled away, I was absolutely breathless. He stared into my eyes and traced every inch of my face, from my temple down to my chin and over my lips leaving a burning trail.

"You're perfect," he told me, returning his hand to my cheek. "Why would I want anything else?" I felt like such an idiot when my eyes filled with tears. I covered my face with my hands and smiled slightly. "Janey?" Seth asked worriedly. "Love what's wrong?"

I wiped my eyes and smiled up at him. "I... I want to be with you," I mumbled, sniffling a bit. Seth beamed down at me and kissed me again, soft and quick. I smiled and yawned slightly, and he rolled off of me and tucked me into his side.

"Go to sleep, Love," he whispered, kissing my temple. I closed my eyes and slipped off into dreamland.

I didn't want to open my eyes, in case last night was just some amazing dream that my subconcious was trying to torture me with. I pretended to be asleep, trying in vain to slip back into that dream world.

I snuggled into the pillow beneath my head and let out a lazy sigh.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty," someone murmured in my ear.

"Seth?" I mumbled, still half asleep. He nuzzled my neck and kissed just below my ear. It made me shiver. I cracked my eye open to make sure I wasn't dreaming again, and my eyes adjusted to the dawning light. I hid my eyes in Seth's shirt and I felt him laugh. "Don't laugh at me," I murmured. "It's early." I let myself adjust to the light and looked around. I had both my arms wrapped around his middle, and my legs tangled in his. I felt my face heat up slightly, so I hid it before he could see. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Quarter to seven," he replied, stroking my hair. I groaned and pulled the cover over my head.

"Why?" I whined, just a little.

"I have to go to work," Seth answered, sighing sadly. "I tried not to wake you up, but you wouldn't let go." I heard him chuckle and hit his chest lazily, before wrapping my arms tighter around him.

"Well what makes you think I'm letting you go now?" I replied seriously. "You're stuck with me now."

"Janey, Love," he sighed. I loved when he called me 'Love'. I remembered he'd called me that and I smiled a bit wider. "I really have to go. Jake's going to come looking for me if I don't get my butt in gear."

"Alright," I pouted, letting him go, and he got up to look for a clean shirt. "When will you be back?"

"Around nine if everything goes alright." He turned around and frowned at my sad expression. He lied back down next to me, propping his head up on his hand. "Hey, whats the matter?" he asked softly, tracing around my face.

"I'm going to miss you," I sighed. I'd been with him for almost 24 hours straight. It would be hard not seeing him for another...(I counted quickly in my head)... fourteen hours.

Seth smiled slightly and kissed me tenderly, warming my cheek with his hand. When he pulled away, he leaned his forehead against mine. He stared into my eyes and I couldn't help but bridge the gap between us. I pulled myself up and curled my hand around the back of his neck, pulling him to me and kissing him. I lifted my leg up and over so one was on either side of him, and he placed both hands on my hips, almost burning my skin but not quite. This kiss was different than the ones before. I was acutely aware of how close I was to him, and how I still wasn't close enough.

I pressed myself flush against him and I felt him groan in the back of his throat.

And then someone knocked on his door.

We both jumped, me off of him and him off the bed. I giggled a bit and leaned over the bed. "You okay?" I asked, smiling. He nodded and sighed.

"I have to go," he said again, standing up. I frowned but quickly recovered as he stood up. I kneeled up on the bed and kissed his cheek.

"Bye," I whispered in his ear and he kissed my forehead before walking to the door and leaving me.

**A/N Soooo? How'd everyone like it? And yes I'm aware it feels a bit rushed, but remember, it's pretty much impossible for Janey to resist him. She IS his imprint after all. Drop a review and tell me how I did!**


	11. Chapter 10

I tried to stay awake, but as soon as I closed my eyes for a second, I passed out. I was really knocked out.

"Janey..." Mrs. Clearwater? "Janey, are you alright?" I think I made some sort of sound, but I was too out of it to know for sure. I faintly felt something on my forehead and shivered. It was freezing!

"What's the matter with her?" I heard Leah ask worriedly. Why was she worried? I was fine...wasn't I?

"She has a fever," Sue sighed. I cringed as some air blew across my cheek. Why was everything so cold? I felt the bed dip and Leah spoke again, closer this time.

"Seth is going to kill me," she sighed. "All he asked me to do was make sure she was okay and I can't even do that."

"Don't worry Leah, we'll just take her to the doctors and everything will be fine."

Leah put her hand on my cheek and I huddled closer to her body heat. She was just like her brother. "Wake up Janey," she whispered. I sighed but made no move to even open my eyes. "Come on darling." I cracked my eyes open. "There she is," she smiled. "Come on Janey, you need to go and see a doctor."

"Why?" I asked, voice cracking slightly. She pet my hair.

"You're sick."

"I am?"

"I'm afraid so," she gave me a weak smile. "Now come on, up." Leah helped me sit up and pulled me onto my feet. She turned to Sue. "I'll get her dressed, meet us outside?" I was faintly aware of Sue leaving.

Leah walked out for a second and came back in with some clean clothes. She helped me put a sweater on over my P.J. shirt and she gave me some sweat pants. I rubbed my eyes and woke up some more.

"Where are we going?" I asked again.

"The doctors," Leah replied while grabbing a brush and tugging it lightly through my hair. I smiled and softly apologized. She just smiled and shook her head. "I've always wanted a little sister," she replied. "This is a part of it."

We found out the hard way that La Push's resident doctor was out of town for the week. So, despite much protest from Leah and myself, Sue took me to Forks Medical Hospital.

"Do I have to?" I asked, slipping my arms out of the arms of the sweater and wrapping them around myself.

"Unfortunately," Leah grumbled. She had her arms crossed over her chest. Sue mumbled something and I saw Leah roll her eyes in the mirror. "Yeah right," she muttered darkly.

"We're here!" Sue exclaimed, relief lacing her voice. She parked and got out to help me out. leah sighed and got out too. She held me steady as we walked into the building and she wrapped an arm around my shoulders to keep me close. "All right, I put your name down," Sue said, sitting me down in one of the lumpy pink waiting chairs. I started nodding off. I could've been in the most uncomfortable chain in the world (that was pretty likely actually) and I would've still fallen asleep. I had just laid my head on Leah's shoulder when...

"Janey Tate?" A nurse had come in and called me. I looked up tiredly and she smiled at me. "Doctor Cullen will see you now."

"What?" Leah growled lowly. I turned to look at her.

"I can go in myself if you want..." I offered, and she stood up faster than humanly possible. And I'm not just exagerating. It was seriously impossible. "...or not..." I stood up with her and tried to warm myself up. It wasn't working at all.

The nurse showed Sue, Leah and I into a room, and Sue quickly went in search of a vending machine to get me something to eat. I didn't ask, but she insisted I eat _something _today. When she was out of the room, everything was really quiet. I turned to Leah, but she was looking around at everything really suspiciously, like something was going to jump out and attack us at any moment. I almost laughed -Imean, its one thing to hate hospitals, but nothing actually hurts you- but I stopped myself, thinking she might not like that.

"Leah?" I asked, getting her attention. "What's wrong with Doctor Cullen?"

"Nothing," she said quickly and looked away. I opened my mouth to say something else when he walked in. He was abso-fricken-lutely gorgeous. Not that I was looking for anyone, I already had Seth, but I bet the nurses had trouble working with him sometimes.

He was all pale and blonde haired, but not blue eyed. I know thats the ideal, right? Blonde hair, blue eyes, boyish grin. But he didn't have blue eyes. Nope. They were completely gold.

It took me a minute to realise that he had stalled in the door way. So, I followed his gaze to Leah, and she was glaring at him. I started to say something, but ended up coughing half a lung up. I swear I sounded like I'd been smoking since I was eight or something. I closed my eyes and covered my mouth, and I felt a cold hand on my back which just made me shiver and cough more. Leah knocked the offending hand away and put her own hand on my back. The coughing calmed and I let my head hang limply. I never noticed how much energy coughing takes out of you. Someone cleared their throat and I looked up to see Sue with an energy bar in her hand.

Dr Cullen smiled at everyone then and turned to me.

"Janey Tate I presume?" he asked and I just nodded, not trusting my lung capacity at the moment. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen. What seems to be the problem?"

I was too exhausted to say anything so Sue took over for me. I didn't pay much attention. I turned back to Leah and she gave me a small smile and ruffled my hair a bit.

"Alright then," Carlisle announced. "I'm just going to check your lungs, alright Janey?" I nodded and let him stick that freezing hunk of metal,a.k.a a stethescope, on my back and I breathed in.

He didn't let the stethescope touch my skin longer than necessary and soon enough he pulled it away.

"It sounds like you have a chest cold," he said finally. He turned to Sue. "Don't let her get out of bed for anything. If it gets worse bring her back here right away, alright?" Sue nodded once. "I'm going to prescribe some Penicillin and she should take it once a day." I saw him scribble something illegible down on a prescription pad and rip the paper off. He handed it to Sue and she took it, being careful not to touch him. I didn't blame her, he was freezing.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N Hey everyone! So I finally had time to write a small chapter. I felt bad prolonging the wait so heres a little tidbit. Hope you enjoy!**

I fell asleep when we got back to the house, not even caring that it was around noon, and didn't wake up until my cell phone rang under the pillow I was using.

I blinked slowly, somewhat confused as to what was happening, before grabbing my phone and answering it breathlessly.

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver. I let out a short cough, taking the phone away from my ear for a second.

"Janey? Are you okay?" Seth. I smiled and yawned.

"Yeah I'm alright," I replied. "How's work?"

"Boring," he sighed. "I miss you." Him saying that made me feel ten times better then I was feeling.

I heard snickering in the background and Seth yell a weak, "Shut up Quil!" I giggled silently.

"Say hi for me?" I asked, and heard him say a quick 'hi' to everyone.

Seconds later I heard a chorus of "Hi Janey!" and laughed along with Seth. I looked over at the digital clock in Seth's room to see it was around seven.

"I'm going to go to sleep, I'm not feeling too well today. But I'll see you when you get home, m'kay?" "You're not feeling well? What's the matter?" He sounded panicked and I smiled.

"Dr. Cullen said it was just a che-"

"Dr. Cullen?" he shouted. "Why'd you go see Dr. Cullen?" I blinked in surprise.

"W-…what's wrong with Dr. Cullen?" I asked quietly. I'd never heard Seth shout, least of all at me. And obviously neither had anyone on his end because they all went quiet.

"Listen Janey," he said, quieter, but worry laced his voice. "The Cullen's aren't safe." I just rolled my eyes.

"You're being paranoid," I scoffed. "He's a doctor. Why would he be dangerous?" My breath started coming shorter, and I felt my chest tighten slightly. "Can we talk about this later?" I replied weakly. Sue came in quietly and held up a tray with water and soup.

"If you promise not to see the Cullen's again."

"Seth! They're not dangerous!"

"Yes they are!" I glared at the phone in my hand before covering my mouth to try and silence the coughs wracking my body. "Janey?" I heard from the phone that I dropped on the bed. I went to pick it up but another bout of coughs came up and Sue grabbed it instead.

"Seth," she said, in a patronizing tone. "Janey's sick, Dr Cullen-" I heard Seth go on about something before Sue cut him off again. "Seth!" She gave me a sympathetic look and covered the receiver. "Eat your soup, I'll take care of him alright?" I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." She walked out of the room and closed the door, and I started in on the soup. It was chicken and vegetable, and completely delicious. But I couldn't eat it. Between the coughing fits and me brooding about Seth being stupid, I just didn't have an appetite anymore.

**A/N So? Criticism is welcome. So, I'm gonna have to start studying for tests and completing exams so don't expect an update soon. I might work on the next chapter during Christmas Break but then again it IS supposed to be my break...but I'll think about it. Hope you're all happy with the chapter, and I'll try to update asap but don't hold your breath.**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N Yes, I know I'm late, and No, I have no excuse other than the plot bunnies decided to abandon me over Christmas Break. Better late than never though, right?**

I didn't remember falling asleep, but I woke up with a start when a burning hand touched my cheek, and I immediately sat up and started coughing up a lung.

When I calmed and stopped coughing, I sighed and almost fell over, but someone very warm caught me.

"Janey?" he said

"Mmm?"

"Janey, it's Seth." I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Hi," I smiled, before closing my eyes again. "You're really warm," I muttered, hugging him. I felt him place a kiss in my hair and he helped me lie down again.

"So are you," he replied. "Are you alright?" I just nodded and curled into a ball. After a couple seconds, I felt him lie down next to me and I scooted closer to him.

"How was your day?" I asked quietly.

"It was alright," he replied. "I spent most of it worrying about you."

"Aww, aren't you sweet," I teased. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me on top of him, and I pressed my ear against where his heart was and just listened.

"No really," he smiled, smoothing my hair down and placing his hand on the small of my back. "The guys sent me home early 'cause I couldn't concentrate on anything else."

"You could get fired for that you know," I informed him disapprovingly. He just laughed.

"I doubt that." He leant down and placed a kiss in my hair, and I reached up above me and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Have I ever told you that you're perfect?"

"Don't lie," I laughed. "I'm _far _from perfect…" I shivered as the back of my shirt rode.

"No you're not," he said, placing his hand on the skin of my back. "You're absolutely, undeniably, perfect." I hid my face in his chest to hide my blush. No one called me perfect, except my mom, but moms are supposed to say that kind of crap.

"You're too good to me," I mumbled. He rubbed my back soothingly.

"Because you deserve it." He placed another kiss in my hair and I looked up at him. He smiled and pulled me up, closer to him. He tangled his fingers in my hair and kissed my forehead, both cheeks, and my nose. I giggled, he was being pretty silly. "Are you really feeling better?"

"Yeah," I smiled. "'specially now that you're home." I leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips. "Whoops," I sighed. "Guess I really shouldn't do that."

"And why not?" he smirked. I just gave him a little grin.

"'Cause, I'm sick, idiot." I let out a little laugh. "Can't have you get sick too. I'd feel horrible."

"I'll take my chances," he said, right before bringing his lips down to mine.

It started out soft, slow, but there was just…something in his kiss, something desperate and needing, and it just grew and grew, until all of a sudden I was on my back with him above me, one hand holding my head close to his, and his other inching up my back underneath my shirt. He was so warm, and so soft and so…

I stopped thinking when he ran his tongue across my bottom lip. But then his hand reached the clasp of my bra and I pulled back.

"Stop." I barely got it out because of how hard I was breathing. This was insane! We'd only been together for…only a day? That can't be right…But it was. We'd only been together for a day and already…

I closed my eyes to try and clear my head but it was just too damn hard with him so close to me! And then, to make matters worse, he placed a hand on my cheek.

"Janey, I didn't…I didn't mean to…" I opened my eyes and he looked confused and worried. He probably didn't even know what he was doing at the time. I know _I _sure didn't.

I sighed and pulled his head down to mine, giving him a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't his fault. I fit my head into the crook of his neck, pressing my lips to his skin and just lying like that for a while until my heart stopped hammering against my chest.

Seth kissed my shoulder softly, then turned his head and kissed my jaw. I took my lips off of him and leaned back against the pillow. "It's alright," I sighed. I ran my hands through his hair and let my hands drift to his temples. "We just got a little…Out of hand." He leaned his forehead against mine and I smiled at the contact, closing my eyes. Until my phone started ringing obnoxiously loudly. I groaned and reached over to pick it up. I flipped it open without looking at the caller I.D. and sighed. "Hello?"

"Finally!" Sam's voice exclaimed. "I've been trying to call you all day! Are you alright?"

"Sam!" I really missed my sister. Seth looked confused, but I put a finger to my lips to tell him to stay quiet. "Yeah, I'm alright. Why?"

"Well, I talked to David today." I sighed. Of course. "He told me you dumped him, I just wanted to make sure my little sister was alright."

"I'm fine sis," I smiled. She was always trying to keep me from being hurt or anything.

"Good," she sighed. "So…What happened anyways?" I laughed.

"You are such a gossip!" She stayed silent, so I sighed and continued. "Lately… He's just been really weird… And everything he does gets on my nerves, and the other day… He called while I was with some friends, and he was poking fun, calling me a social butterfly, and asked what my friends name was…so I said his name was Seth, and he just…flipped shit pretty much."

"What? Why?"

"He was pissed that I was hanging out with a guy, and started ordering me around, and talking to me like I was a child. So I told him he couldn't tell me who I could and couldn't hang out with, and he said that since I was his girlfriend, I'm not _supposed _to hang out with other guys. So I said fine, maybe I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore! …And then I kind of hung up on him."

Seth leant down and kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Good. I taught my sister well." I could practically _feel _the pride in her voice, and that made me smile even more. "I can't believe he did that… Don't worry, I'll be castrating him the next time I see him."

Seth heard, and couldn't help but laugh, and Sam stopped on the other line.

"Who was that?"

"…Seth…" I blushed. She was going to find out.

"And what is he doing there at almost nine at night?"

"I'm staying over at his place… while Aunt Sarah's out of town?"

"Oh, you are, are you?" I could here the smugness in her voice. She loved being the older sister a little too much sometimes. I sighed dramatically and she laughed. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she practically sang.

"So I guess I'll be screwing him by the end of the night?" I replied, smiling.

"Ouch. That hurt sis." I laughed at her sarcasm. "Anyway, the other reason I wanted to talk to you was 'cause, you're going to have to stay in Forks a little longer than I thought."

"Oh…" I really missed my sister.

"I'm sorry hun," she sighed. "There were complications with the will, and my boss decided to fire me-"

"You got fired?" I shrieked, completely cutting her off. "What happened?"

"Nothing you need to worry about," she replied instantly. "Anyway, I know I said, until summer at the most, but now it looks like you'll be there 'til summer at the _least_."

"That's alright," I assured her. "I'm getting used to it here." I smiled up at Seth and he kissed my nose.

"Okay," Sam sighed. She missed me too. "I have to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow though. Love you sis."

"Love you too."

**A/N Soo? good? bad? mediocre? Let me know in a review!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N So! I'm suuuuper happy with this chapter! Its over 3000 words, and finally getting into the plot! Hope you guys enjoy.**

Before I knew it, I was better and Aunt Sarah was back. So my time with Seth was coming to an end. I sighed as I packed all the clothes and things from Leah's room.

"What's the matter?" I heard from behind me. Spinning around I smiled at Seth who was standing at the door.

"Hey," I answered, ignoring his question. He rolled his eyes with a smile.

"What's the matter?" he asked again. He _obviously _wasn't going to let me have my way today.

"I was just thinking." There. That was vague enough.

"About?"

"How nosy you are," I smirked, turning around to continue packing. I was folding a shirt when he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I kept my mind focused on the shirt while he put his head on my shoulder. He had this way of distracting me without even trying.

"What were you _really _thinking about?" he asked quietly in my ear, and I bit my lip before letting out another sigh and dropping the shirt in my bag.

"About how pathetic it is that I don't want to leave." I leaned back into his warm chest and rested my head on his shoulder. "I won't be able to see you whenever I want," I told him. "And that sounds… kind of stalkerish, doesn't it?" I smiled and I felt him chuckle behind me.

"Not at all," he said, placing a kiss along my jaw. "Besides, I'll be coming to see you everyday after school." I smiled and turned my head to kiss his cheek. Then he went serious all of a sudden and looked at me. "I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into," he added.

"Because I know myself oh so well, I can guarantee that I have no idea what I get myself into half the time." That got a smile out of him. "But in my experience, it's always fun getting into it."

"Well I'm glad," he whispered and his breath across my neck made me shiver. "Tomorrow," he said louder. "I want to show you something after school."

I smiled, turning around in his arms to face him and gave him a peck on the lips. "I can't wait," I told him.

"Janey!" Hannah practically yelled when I walked into Science the next day. "I heard you were sick all last week." she frowned. I just smiled reassuringly at her.

"Yeah, I had some sort of chest cold," I told her. "But I'm completely over it. Did I miss anything important?" She smiled and got out the notes she'd taken before starting to explain mitosis and cell division to me.

"Oh," she said after. "Alice Cullen asked about you."

"Who?"

"You've probably seen her around. Short, black hair, hazel eyes, kind of eccentric?"

I thought back to my first day.

_"Oh Beellaaaa!" A smaller girl came up from behind her. "You can't just run off like that, Edward told me to watch you."_

"She hangs out with a girl, Bella, right?"

"Yeah, and her brother Edward. But usually they don't interact with anyone else, so it was kind of weird when she came up to me and asked how you were. Have you ever even talked to her?" I shook my head and she tilted hers. "Oh well."

In English, we'd started reading _The Picture of Dorian Gray_. It's about a man named Dorian Gray. An artist paints a picture of him and he sells his soul to make sure that the picture ages rather than himself. Other than that, I didn't miss much.

After English, I headed to my locker to get my lunch and put my books away. I jumped when I closed it. Alice Cullen was leaning against the locker next to mine and looking at me. I pressed a hand to my heart and sighed. "You scared me to death!" I laughed.

She looked at me, confused. "You're alright…" she stated. "I didn't see you all week."

"Yeah I was sick," I told her. "I wasn't allowed to get out of bed."

"But-"

"Alice!" A guy, about Alice's age walked up from behind me. He had reddish brown hair and the same eyes as Alice.

"Edward," she sighed, smiling at me. "Meet Janey! Janey, this is my brother Edward."

"Oh," I blinked a couple of times. "Nice to meet you." Kind of impromptu, but what ever. Edward looked at me out of the corner of his eye before looking back at Alice, who was giving him a reproving look. "Um, I have to get going…" I turned around and started walking.

"It was nice seeing you again!" Alice called and I turned around, walking backwards for a second and smiled. I gave her a little wave before continuing on my way to the cafeteria. Alice was certainly eccentric.

I sat down next to Hannah with a smile and opened my sandwich bag.

"She lives!" Jay exclaimed, embarrassingly loudly, from across the table and I threw a piece of bread crust at him.

"Quiet you," Hannah laughed. "You attract _way_ too much attention. Like a monkey in the zoo, I swear." Her and I snickered at him and he just glared.

"So I saw Alice Cullen just now," I added, taking a small bite of my sandwich. I smirked when Jay practically spat out the water he had just taken a huge sip of.

"Oh?" Hannah asked. "And?"

"You're right," I told her. "She's eccentric."

As soon as he caught his breath, Jay added, "What did she want?"

"I'm…not sure really," I answered, biting the inside of my cheek. "Before her brother came over, acting all high and mighty, she was saying how I was alright…"

"Yeah, she was really concerned about you all week," Hannah answered, clapping Jay on the back when he tried to breathe and started choking again.

All three of us glanced over to the doors of the cafeteria when they opened, and Edward and another girl walked in.

"That's Bella," Jay whispered. I rolled my eyes. For a straight guy, he sure was a gossip.

"His girlfriend, right?" I answered in a normal voice. He gave me a look, as if to say '_you're doing it wrong._', but nodded anyways.

Alice followed behind them, and slowed while walking past our table. She stared at me, unblinking for a second, before smiling and waving.

I blinked, shocked, before waving back unsurely.

I didn't see Alice for the rest of the day.

Five minutes. Five minutes and the bell would ring. Five minutes, and I'd be able to get out of class. Five minutes, and I'd be able to go home and see Seth. I sighed as I watched the seconds tick by slowly. Couldn't time go any faster?

I tapped a finger impatiently on my desk and caught Jay's eye. He rolled his eyes at me and I gave him a smile. He pretty much kept me from going crazy during history. Today, he distracted me from looking at the clock every second, and as soon as the bell rang, he flashed me a smile.

"Thanks," I laughed when I met up with him in the hall.

"Don't mention it," he smiled, waving a hand. "See you tomorrow."

I waved as he walked down a separate hall to his locker, and I quickly hurried to mine to grab my homework before leaving the building.

I felt kind of pathetic, being the first car out of the parking lot.

Is it cheesy that I was so excited to see him?… Thought so.

I was actually pretty giddy. I mean, I was singing along to the radio for goodness sake! But I sobered a little when I got home and the driveway was empty. I sighed and sat in the car for a bit.

_He's just late,_ I told myself. And really, he lived in La Push. It _would _take him longer to get here.

_He doesn't want you. _I jumped. That wasn't my thought. That wasn't even my _voice. _I looked around. No one. _Stupid Janey,_ the voice chided. It was a mans voice. _Why would he want you? Your own _father _didn't want you._

"Shut up," I said quietly.

_You're mother killed herself just to get away from you. No one wants you._

"Shut up!" I yelled. "Leave me alone!"

_You're sister shipped you off, glad she doesn't have to deal with you. You-_

The voice cut off as I heard the slamming of a door behind me. I blinked, staring at the dash, and jumped when I heard a knock on the window.

"Seth!" I exclaimed, pasting on a smile and opening the door. He looked at me with his head tilted.

"What had you so spooked?" he asked, resting a hand on my head.

"Nothing," I lied. "Too… absorbed in my thoughts I guess." I forced another smile on my face. "How was your day?"

"Alright," he smiled. "I missed you."

"Aww, can't go a day without me?" I smirked, shaking my head. "What are you going to do all week?"

He moved in closer and hugged me. "Kidnap you," he whispered in my ear, and before I knew it, he picked me up and threw me over my shoulder. I was so freaking shocked, that I screamed bloody murder!

"Put me down!" I yelled. I really never noticed how tall _he _was until I noticed how far off the ground _I _was.

"No can do love," he replied and carried me to the door. I laughed when he tried to open it.

"It's locked, genius," I giggled.

"Where are the keys?" he asked.

"I'll tell you when you put me down."

"I'm not putting you down until we're in the house."

"Well… then I guess we're both screwed now, aren't we?" I looked down the driveway as movement caught my eye. There was someone at the end of the driveway. "Hi there Edward." He was looking at the both of us rather odd (not that I blame him, we _were _an odd sight). "I guess you're wondering what's going on…"

Seth _finally _decided to put me down and turn around, half blocking my sight.

"I heard you scream," Edward replied, eyeing him warily.

"Oh well-" I tried to explain, but someone cut me off.

"EDWARD!" they yelled. It sounded like a guy. "Where the _hell _are you?"

I heard Edward mutter something before a guy the size of _Texas _ran out of the woods opposite my house. He was pale like Edward and Alice, and had the same eyes as them. But he had black curls and a _huge _body mass. The guy looked from Edward to us and got really cautious. I rolled my eyes. Was this some sort of alpha male thing or what? I stepped in front of Seth and all three of them tensed.

"As I was saying," I said, raising an eyebrow at them all. "Me and Seth were just fooling around… Sorry if we scared you." They pretty much started sizing each other up, and after a minute, they all started to relax, albeit minutely. "So, is this your brother?" I asked, pointing at the other guy.

"Yeah," he answered. "This is Emmett."

"I'm Janey," I smiled. "Again, sorry for freaking you out."

"No worries," Emmett grinned.

"Good, well I'll see you at school Edward." I waved as I walked backwards past Seth and fished my keys out of my bag. "Oh! And Edward?" He and Emmett stopped on their way back to the cover of the forest and turned to look at me. "Tell Alice thank you, for worrying about me." He nodded stiffly and they continued their way off. I unlocked the door and let Seth in, turning to shut the door.

"Well that was strange," I laughed, turning around. I bumped right into Seth, he was standing so close. I looked up to his face, and he looked so worried, concerned. "Are you alright?" I whispered. "What's wrong?" I watched him, and there was a look in his eyes, like he was sorry, or guilty. I placed my arms over his shoulders and stood on my tiptoes so I was closer to him. "What is it?" He just shook his head and plastered a smile on his face.

"Nothing," he answered. I frowned. There was something wrong.

I decided not to push it, and instead pulled him down for a kiss. I felt him smile, a real smile, and I smiled in return. I didn't like him being sad.

"So, what's this thing you want to show me?" I asked. He almost looked nervous, but smiled anyways and grabbed my hand.

"Come with me." He led me out the back door and to the woods surrounding the backyard.

"Where are we going?" I laughed. "You're not really going to kidnap me, are you?"

"Not yet," he smirked. I just rolled my eyes and kept following him.

We walked for another minute or so, and I was starting to think he was lost (You know, guys can _never _ask for directions) when he held up a low hanging branch and ushered me in to a small clearing.

"Wow," I breathed. It was all green, with a small creak flowing down the middle. I smiled as I heard the sound of water running over rocks. "This is beautiful."

Seth turned me to look at him. "I need to tell you something." He looked so serious that I just nodded and gave him my full attention. "I…I'm a werewolf."

I stared.

And stared.

And _stared._

He looked like he was going to start freaking soon, so I blinked. "You're kidding…" He shook his head. "But… But werewolves aren't real!"

"Yes, they are," he answered, almost solemnly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Prove it." He sighed and backed up a bit.

"Don't freak out." I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. And I thought _I _was going crazy.

He closed his eyes, concentrating, and I saw him start shaking. I almost walked closer, but then he just suddenly _exploded_, falling to his stomach. All I could see was sandy _fur_, and then he stood on all fours. A wolf. He was a huge, sandy colored wolf.

My jaw dropped, and I just stared. It… it was real. He was…

"Jesus," I whispered. He walked closer, and I stared, wide eyed. He was absolutely huge, almost as tall as me… and absolutely beautiful.

When he sat in front of me, I raised both hands slowly to tangle in the fur behind his ears, and stared in his eyes. They were the same chocolate brown I was used to, and I smiled.

"I guess I believe you," I said quietly, stroking his head. He almost seemed to smile as his mouth fell open, and his tongue lolled off to the side. I laughed when he licked up the side of my face once before walking into the shelter of the trees and out of my sight.

I panicked, thinking he'd left me alone. "Seth!" I called, taking a step in the direction he'd gone. It was starting to get dark. I still wasn't used to night coming so early, and this just reminded me of that nightmare.

There was a rustling in the direction that Seth had left, and I froze, until he walked out, completely human, in a pair of shorts. I let out a breath and rushed over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist and pressing my cheek against his chest.

"Hey, are you alright?" Seth questioned. He wrapped an arm around me and stroked my hair with the other. I just nodded. "What is it, love?" He picks me up in his arms and sits us both on the ground, placing me in his lap.

"It's stupid," I answered, trying to laugh it off, but he gave me a look and I sighed. "I keep having this dream… and this reminded me of it. That's all."

"What was the dream?" He looked concerned, so I didn't fight him on it.

"I'm in a forest," I sighed. "It's the middle of the night, and I'm walking on this trail, and I hear something behind me." I looked down and fiddled with my hands. "I turn around, and I see this man. But he doesn't look like a normal man." I felt Seth tense and looked up. "He's really pale, and frighteningly beautiful, and his eyes are red. He smiles at me with these sharp teeth, and disappears." I looked down again, hiding my face. Why did I have to get so worked up? It was just a dream. When I start speaking again, my voice quivers. "So I start running, and I can hear my blood pumping, and I'm terrified, and I keep thinking 'I can't let him get me'. I turn around to see if he's there, and since I'm not looking where I'm going, I run into something solid. I lose my footing and fall backwards, and I hit my head. I black out and then I wake up in bed." My shoulders fell forward and I sighed. "I don't even know why it scares me so much. It's not as scary as some I've had, but that guy just…"

"It's alright," he whispered, stroking my hair. "I won't let anyone hurt you. Not ever."

**A/N So? How'd you like it? Glad she's not completely oblivious anymore? Send me a Review! They give me the will to write!**


End file.
